One Mistake
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: A mysterious girl appears on the Nomad...


Sinbad walked along the railing of the Nomad, gazing out at the stars. He sighed, it had been a year without Maeve. A long year without her, a year that seemed forever. Would she ever return? Would he ever get the cange to tell her that he cared? Would he? But now he would never know.  
But then a star from the heavens got brighter and brighter and started floating towards him. It landed on the ship and took the form of a woman, a woman with light brown hair and green eyes. She looked up.  
"Sinbad?"  
"Yes?"  
"You are a fool"  
"Some might say that"  
"I know why your heart aches, why you bother the stars with your incessant prattle. You never told Maeve how you felt for her, and now you're living with the guilt of it. Well it's your own fault! You had a year, more than a year, to tell her, and you didn't! Now you wallow in your own self pity"   
"Strong words coming from you"  
"This is how I feel, so I speak what I feel, rather than hold it inside. Why didn't you tell her when you had the chance?"  
"I was afraid alright?!"  
"Still no excuse, now you seek comfort in the arms of faceless women, for that and what you've done, I damn you"  
"What?"  
"As your punishment for wasting time, the most precious thing there is, I damn you, I curse you! I curse you never to find her! NEVER! Though you may be in the same world, your paths will NEVER cross!"  
With that a bright light blinded Sinbad, and she was gone. Sinbad looked at himself, he was still the same, or was he?   
  
  
Sinbad looked up at the sky again, it was peaceful. Bryn walked up to him and leaned on the railing.  
  
"Enjoying the view?" Bryn asked  
  
"I am now" Sinbad answered  
  
And then a huge fireball was hurdled at them, blowing up the railing, sending bits into the water. Sinbad and Bryn looked up and saw through the smoke.  
  
"I HATE you! Both of you!" the girl said  
  
"You again?" Sinbad asked  
  
"Who's that?" Bryn asked as she got up  
  
"I've never hated someone as much as I hate you!" the girl said  
  
"Well what have I done to make you hate me so much?" Sinbad asked  
  
"You're so cocky, thinking your charms will get you out of this, but they won't! I hate you!" the girl said as she formed another fireball in her hands.  
  
"Wait!" Bryn said as she jumped in front of Sinbad  
  
"You! You're the reason why she's not here!" the girl threw the fireball at Bryn, knocking her back onto the mast.  
  
Sinbad drew his sword.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is"  
  
"My problem is you! I hope you die a thousand slow painful deaths!"   
  
"Not the first time I heard it"  
  
Doubar and the rest of the crew came jumping on deck when they heard the comotion.   
  
"What on earth?" Doubar said  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Sinbad asked  
  
"I am someone that you don't know and will never know! I am someone that hates you more than anything in this world!"   
  
"So much anger for a girl to have" Sinbad said  
  
"For what you've done, I should kill you! But I can't!"   
  
"Why?"  
  
But before she could answer, Doubar came from behind and grabbed her.   
  
"They'll be no more splittin of the mast today" Doubar said  
  
"Doubar! Let go of me!" the girl said  
  
"How did you know my name?" Doubar asked  
  
"I know all of you, in a different world, in a dfferent time, but that world no longer exists, and it's all your fault!" the girl struggled as she yelled at Sinbad  
  
"I don't think I could have destroyed your world"  
  
"You did! And I'll hate you forever!"  
  
"You've got a lot of hate in you" Bryn said  
  
"An entire lifetime's worth"   
  
"Who are you?" Sinbad asked  
  
"You had a year! You had a year to make it right! All you had to do was tell her! And you wasted it! Why did you have to be so stubborn! Why?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You destroyed my mother. You anhilated her into oblivian!"  
  
"I don't know your mother, girl"  
  
"You might as well killed her yourself! You put out the fighting fire that was in her, reduced her to nothing!"  
  
"Who was your mother?"  
  
"She's gone forever, there's nothing I can do to bring her back. It's your fault she's gone! You destroyed her and my family! You destroyed the only world I knew. I'll never forgive you for that"  
  
"Do you have proof for these acusations?" Firouz  
  
"The world I lived in no longer exists. I can never go home again. I have no home, I have nothing left, but my hatred for you."  
  
Sinbad seemed taken back but what she said, he looked into her eyes, and saw the anger and hatred in them, but he also saw the sadness inside them as well.  
  
"You didn't answer the question" Bryn said  
  
The girl's eyes flashed red, her whole body glowed red, Doubar released his grip on her. The crew stood back, and watched what happened.  
Her body glowed brightly.   
  
"Though I cannot kill, I do no have to put up with anything from you anymore. You are my mother's destroyer, and I will make life for you a living hell"  
  
  



End file.
